Initiation of sorts
by Envy911
Summary: Before we met Crocodile in the series. He has just been made a member of the Shichibukai. Doflamingo invites Crocodile to his ship so they can formally meet. Only things don't go the way Crocodile thought they would. What a suprise. Warnings::noncon, yaoi


a/n: Well this is sure an oldie…really it is. I started writing this like a year ago, and today the writing bug bit me and I had to finish it! Lots of DoCro sexyness going on here so enjoy it :D

* * *

><p>Crocodile heaved a heavy sigh as he was lead down a hallway of the huge ship by a blond haired man. Said man looked rather demented; like he belonged in an insane asylum. Crocodile wasn't really sure why he was here exactly, but he had still accepted the invitation. Doflamingo was a very powerful man so it probably wouldn't have been such a good idea to turn down the invite. But so far all he had been greeted with was eccentric crew members—like the crazed looking man currently leading him through the belly of the ship.<p>

"Here you go," Said man stated, finely stopping in front of a door. "Captains been waiting for you; have fun." With that the blond turned and left laughing like a demented hyena as he went on his way. Crocodile arched an eyebrow as he watched the strange man walk away. Turning back to the door in front of him he didn't even bother to knock, and simply went in.

The room he stepped into made his head hurt. It was decorated completely in reds and pinks—mostly pinks. Against the far left wall was a small bar with a fully stocked liquor cabinet and wine rack behind it. And across from it—against the far right wall—was a large pink couch. Lounging on said couch was his host, Donquixote Doflamingo. He was reclined casually on the bright pink piece of furniture and had yet to notice Crocodile's presents.

"So mind telling me why exactly I'm here?" Crocodile stated to get the other mans attention. Doflamingo looked over at him and smiled. Getting up from the couch and walking over to the newly appointed war lord.

"Crocky boy!" He said in an overly excited tone. "I was wondering when you would finely get here," coming to stand in front of the smaller man he held out his hand. Crocodile took it and gave it a firm shake.

"Well actually I've been here for a while; it just took forever for your crew to actually get me down here to you," he explained, and then followed Doflamingo back to the couch.

"Yeah, a bunch of idiots they are," the blond said as he walked over to the wine rack. Crocodile scoffed and sat down on the brightly colored, overly stuffed couch and crossed his legs. "White wine or red?" Doflamingo asked.

"Red," Crocodile replied and watched as his host uncorked a bottle and filled two glasses with the almost blood colored drink; then walk back over to the couch. He handed one glass to Crocodile and then sat down himself.

"So welcome to the Shichibukai," Doflamingo said raising his glass to the other man before taking a drink from it.

"Yeah, it's great," Crocodile said with very little enthusiasm. "So, like I asked earlier. Why am I here exactly?" Doflamingo laughed lightly and smiled at the violet haired man.

"Right down to business I see. I like that," He said taking a drink from his glass before replying. "Well, since you're a Shichibukai now I figured it might be a good idea for us to get acquainted a little bit. You know if we're going to be working together in the future."

Crocodile snorted quietly before sipping his wine. "I really doubt that we'll actually be working together that much; if at all." He said unimpressed with the other man's reason for calling him here.

"Well still…I wouldn't mind getting to know someone like you a little better," the blond said. Crocodile could pick up on an undertone in those words that he wasn't sure he liked; not to mention that the other man seemed to be slightly closer than he had been a moment before.

"And what, may I ask, is that supposed to mean?" Crocodile asked arching a brow and taking another sip of his wine.

"Oh, come on now," Doflamingo said waving a hand at the new war lord. "Don't be modest. Someone with your reputation: power, money, smarts…, good looks. Who wouldn't want to get to know you better?" Again Crocodile noticed the blond was closer to him; the taller man's knee brushing against his thigh.

Now Crocodile was starting to get slightly uncomfortable, not to mention annoyed. "So that's it? That's the only reason you wanted me to come here?" He asked with irritation lacing his voice. Shaking his head he took a rather large swallow of wine and moved to stand up. He hardly got any where however, as one of Doflamingo's large hands was quickly pressed to his chest; forcing him to sit back down.

"Well, no…I suppose that's not the only reason I wanted you here," The tall blond man said, a wide grin now lining his face. The hand that had pushed Crocodile down hadn't left his chest and was currently moving upward; to his neck and then cupping the side of the black-violet haired man's face. Growling in annoyance, Crocodile swatted the hand away and once again moved to leave.

This time he managed to make it halfway to the door before he was stopped. He went to take another step when his leg jerked back to the ground. An odd sensation was coming over his body; from the waist down he almost felt numb and it didn't take long for him to realize what had happened. "Release me Doflamingo," he commanded.

All he got was a laugh from the larger man, and then his legs started moving on their own turning him around and forcing him to walk back to the couch. He stood in front of Doflamingo glaring at him. The fact that the other man was sitting, while he was standing and they were still eye-to-eye made him realize for the first time just how great the difference in their stature was.

"I don't think I will…" The blond said his grin widening. His fingers twitched and Crocodile found himself kneeling in front of Doflamingo. "Now see if you had just accepted my advances this wouldn't be necessary…" He teased and he gently palmed his crotch through the tight material of the bright pink trousers. Now that he looked Crocodile could see that the other man was definitely aroused.

"I don't think so," the new war lord growled. "Release me now!" Again his request was simply laughed at, and Doflamingo proceeded to undo his pants. Crocodile frowned deeply as the larger man revealed himself. As anyone would expect from his stature, Doflamingo's cock was…rather large. Crocodile wasn't good at eye measuring things but by his guess at least fourteen inches, and the head was studded with a piercing.

"Fuffuffu! Now that's not a look I'm used to getting. What's wrong," he asked reaching down and stroking his dick. "Am I not big enough for you?" he once again laughed knowing full well that that wasn't the reason for the other man's disdain. With his free hand he gripped the back of Crocodile's head and pulled him toward his cock. Crocodile resisted and Doflamingo removed his hand form his head. "Fine…have it your way."

For a moment Crocodile thought he was going to be let go; he was very wrong. Once again he could feel the tugging at his body signaling that the other man was once again taking control of him. Growling with anger he attempted to phase into sand, but that didn't work. His body shivered and became sand for a few seconds before it was forced back to normal. That surprised Crocodile, he wasn't aware that Doflamingo could control that as well. Before he could think about it anymore he could feel himself being forced closer to the larger man's loin. He attempted to turn his head away, but was unable to.

Glaring at the large member in front of him he ground his teeth together signaling that he would not open his mouth. "You really think that will work?" Doflamingo said grinning and with a flick of his wrist the violet haired man's mouth was pried open. Crocodile continued to scowl at the other male; though internally he was starting to become more nervous than angry.

Gently gripping his base, Doflamingo directed his cock to Crocodiles mouth. The other man tried to move away but was helpless as the large member was forced into him mouth. He gagged as the piercing at the tip brushed the back of his throat and shut his eyes in embarrassment. He couldn't believe he was being reduced to this. It was simply unacceptable! And yet there was nothing he could do.

Letting out a sigh as the heat of Crocodile's mouth surrounded him he gripped the back of the other man's head and pulled him up before forcing him back down on it. He did this several times before he got rather annoyed. "Are you really going to make me do all the work here?" He questioned looking down at Crocodile. The violet haired man couldn't respond do to having a huge cock shoved in his mouth but the glare Doflamingo received gave him his answer. "Alright, look this is how it's going to work. Either you put in some effort and give me a good blow job. Or I skull fuck you till I cum. What sounds better too you?"

For a moment Crocodile did nothing, just continued to glare up at him. Then closing his eyes he swallowed his pride and started to suck on the other man's dick. While he was still thoroughly pissed about the situation, he would rather just suck him off then be skull fucked. Still he couldn't move his head that much, and Doflamingo continued to slowly guide him up and down.

The blond man let out a soft moan as Crocodile started working on his cock. He licked he lips and looked down at Crocodile from under his glasses. He felt his dick twitch in the others mouth as he watched the handsome man. His gold eyes were closed tightly, and his nose was wrinkled in discontent; but Doflamingo still thought he looked gorgeous. He had had an eye on the other pirate for a while and now that he was a war lord. "Mmmhhmmm…." Once again Doflamingo's tongue danced over his teeth and lips. "Good Crocodile."

The business man growled deep in his throat at hearing the other man's voice say his name. He took a deep shaky breath through his nose and tried to drown out the sounds the other was making. He lapped his tongue over the head of the large member in his mouth, making sure to flick it over the Prince Albert. He felt the other man jerk and twitch slightly, apparently the piercing was sensitive. Crocodile sucked softly and ran his tongue over the underside of the well sized cock as Doflamingo guided his head down again. He was filled with disgust of the situation. With how far he'd come, with everything he did to get all the power he had ,now here he was stuck on his knees with another war lords penis in his mouth. What was the world coming to?

Doflamingo was completely engulfed in what the other man was doing. It had never been his intention to rape the other man. He wanted to be with him, he thought Crocodile was incredibly attractive. His dark hair, pale skin, gold eyes; he was completely opposite of himself. His focus was slipping and it was becoming harder and harder to keep Crocodile under his control. The other man wasn't fighting anymore, but he didn't want to release him either. He bucked up into the dark haired man's mouth as he gave a hard suck around the base of his member. He lost it there; his control over the new Shichibukai slipped away. He moaned and ran his fingers through the silky black-violet hair under his fingers.

The blond had forgotten he was still holding a glass of wine; his hand was shacking and the red liquid was spilling over the edge of the glass and onto his hand. "Fuuuck," he drawled tossing the glass to the ground and whipping the sweat that was forming on his brow. His toes curled in his shoes in pleasure, the muscles in his thighs were twitching; this was far too sinful. He was sweating bullets and his sunglasses were sliding down his nose as he continued to watch the other man. His eyes had never left Crocodiles face, and he was tired of watching him through rose tinted lenses.

Said man's face was much more relaxed then had been at first. His eyes were still closed but his nose wasn't wrinkled up and a blush was spread over his cheeks. Crocodile hated himself for it, but a small simmering fire had started in his stomach. His own penis was starting to swell with blood but it was ignored as he slurped on the other man's. His tongue danced around the shaft, and he sucked as he moved his head up and down. He was so engorged in what he was doing, so wrapped up in the noises that the other war lord was making that he hadn't even noticed Doflamingo wasn't controlling him anymore. He thought nothing of it as he moved his hands up to grip the blonde's thighs; one of them moving down to gently fondle the other man's testacies. A low groan slipping up his throat when Doflamingo moaned sharply and jerked up into his mouth.

"Look at me," Crocodile was drawn out of his trance when he heard the other man speak. Opening his eyes he looked up and was met with a stunning sight. Pulling away from Doflamingo's member he sat up and looked at the blond; looked at the man's stunning Caribbean blue eyes. Crocodile licked his lips as he watched the other man. Doflamingo's chest was heaving and sweat was running down his brightly flushed face. "I'm not controlling you anymore. Leave if you want," He said swallowing hard and looking deep into the golden eyes of the new Shichibukai.

Crocodile sank back to the floor taking a deep breath as he moved his legs and let his muscles twitch. He wasn't under his spell anymore; when had it been lifted? When had he released him? How long had he been sucking the other man's dick of his own free will? He let out a long shaky breath and stood up. He felt his stomach lurch slightly, the bile in it sloshing up into his throat in disgust. Crocodile turned away from Doflamingo running a hand through his hair and glancing down at the large bulge in his own trousers. He looked up at the ceiling biting the inside of his cheek and rubbing his chin rage boiling up inside him. He started to shake; every nerve-ending in his body firing and making muscles he didn't even know he had twitch.

Spinning around he looked Doflamingo in his brilliant eyes before nearly knocking his lights out. In the blink on an eye Crocodile brought his hooked hand up and smacked Doflamingo across the head with it. The blond let out a pained noise as he was flung down nearly falling off the couch. He quickly brought a hand up to his face feeling the warm thick stream of blood that was flowing down his face from his nose and lip. He cleared his throat and spat a large amount of blood onto the floor.

"You hit hard Crocodile. Then again I guess I deserved that. But hell we're pirates how surprised can you be," He said taking a handkerchief from his pocket and attempted to stop the flow of blood down his face. "Well go on then. Unless up feel the need bash me again."

Crocodile looked at the other man for a moment he was still full of rage but he was also full of heat and lust and sex drive. Moving so he was standing right in front of the taller man he grabbed a fist full of his hair and looked him in his bright blue eyes. Doflamingo just looked back searching the golden eyes looking into his. They were bright full of fire, the tiny specks of bright bronze glowing with passion. Their stare down lasted for several long second before Crocodile tightened his grip and pulled Doflamingo into a hard, harsh, angry, lust filled kiss.

Doflamingo was shocked but didn't fight as the other man took control. His lip was burning where it had been busted open and was now locked harshly against the other man's wet lips. He gave a small grown and brought his hands up to grip Crocodile's shirt. He pulled the new war lord over and on top of him so they we're laying on the couch. The tall blond ripped his mouth away from the other man hissing out a moan and grinding his hips up into the crotch of the other man. He could feel the bulge in Crocodile's pants and was feeling bliss as his throbbing member received delicious friction and the piercing at the tip was moved inside the head of his penis.

The other man growled in pleasure and fury. He sat up and undid his pants, hiking them down past his hips and freeing his blood engorged dick. Crocodile let out a shaky breath as his penis was released; he looked down at himself and could feel the eyes of the other man on him as well. His cock twitched and a bead of pre-cum dripped down from the tip and landed on Doflamingo's piercing. The blond shivered at that and looked up to meet Crocodile's eyes again. Said dark haired man looked down at him with eyes hazed with lust and hatred. Lowering his hips he let their bare cocks meet for the first time. Both of them moaned and Doflamingo grabbed Crocodile's hips pulling him down tighter to his body.

Crocodile was not going to have any of that. He grabbed the other man's hands and ripped them away from his hips. He pinned them above Doflamingo's head with his good hand and pressed the cold metal of his hook against his neck. "I don't think so. You used me as a tool and I'm doing the same to you." He hissed out in the other man's face.

"Fuffuffu! And how much power do you think you have Crocky boy? Fuffuffu, gaaah!" Doflamingo let out a pained yell as Crocodile moved his hook from his neck and moved it down to jab the point into the blonde's side, and twisted it hard.

"I have enough, you lost control once and I'll keep you from getting it back. Whether it's with pleasure or pain if I have to" Crocodile growled. "And I'll fill your belly full of sand if you try and act up." His eyes narrowed to slits of gold as he stared the other man down.

Doflamingo stared back at the other man but said nothing; the threat was real. Keeping his eyes locked with the other's he wiggled one of his hands out of Crocodile's hold and moved it down to grip the man's sizable cock. Crocodile let out a small sound of pleasure and removed his hook from the blonde's side. He felt the taller man flinch as it was pulled out. He looked down and watched as a stream of blood leaked out and ran down to seep into the couch. Moving his eyes back to Doflamingo's he brought the hook to his lips and let his tongue run along the gold tasting the others blood.

The injured man watched this and found it oddly erotic. He moved his hand over Crocodile's member slowly and watched the other man's face. A few pieces of his black-violet hair had fallen forward into his face and moved slightly as Crocodile's breath came in hot aroused puffs. He didn't hold back the moan as the war lord on top of him rocked his hips into his hand and down onto his still erect member. Taking his cue Doflamingo removed his hand from the other man's member and placed it on his firm ass instead.

This was fine by dark haired man. He moved his hips down rubbing his dripping dick against the other man's. He made a hot sound as the Prince Albert rubbed against the underside of his penis. It was something he had never felt before. The smooth cool metal felt amazing as it moved over the throbbing vein on the underside. The hand that had been holding Doflamingo's hand(s) moved splay over the blonde's chest, unbuttoning his shirt quickly.

"And with only one hand, how skillful," Doflamingo teased moving his other hand down to join its mate on Crocodile's ass.

"I'm used to having to use one hand," Crocodile stated as he leaned down running his tongue along the newly exposed chest in front of him. Licking up to his neck where he stopped and sucked at the strong drumming pulse in his neck, before sinking his teeth into the sweaty skin. Doflamingo let out a low, long, rumbling moan; and it shot through Crocodile's teeth and down to his dick. He continued to suck the pulse for another moment till he was sure a heavy mark would be left. Then moved up to once again lock their lips; he stopped briefly to run his tongue over the blood on Doflamingo's lip.

The elder Shichibukai gave a light moans at the lick and kiss and pressed back. Doflamingo opened his mouth to the other man allowing his tongue to slip in and he sucked in Crocodile's breath. Their tongues meet and mingled, dancing with each other fiercely. All the while Crocodile was rocking into the other man; their bodily fluids mixing in other places than just their mouths. The open mouthed kiss swallowed up all the moans and groans and undignified sex noises they were making.

Doflamingo's hands tightened griping the dark haired man's tight ass and kneading it. Said man bucked down hard and gyrated his hips giving both of them blissfully slick sensations. Doflamingo was starting to shake slightly; he had nearly been at his edge when Crocodile has stopped sucking him and now that climax was rearing its head again in an ugly combination of lust and angry sex passion.

The man on top could feel this coming in the blond. The fingers on his bum were twitching and the mouth his was pressed against kept pulling back to take tiny gulps of air as Doflamingo's racing heart feed the oxygen from his lungs through his body more quickly. Feeling the anticipation building to a peak in the other was making his own climax approach more quickly.

Crocodile's movements became steadier; long, hard, wet strokes against the other man's penis. Then it happened. Doflamingo's body stiffened under him; his pelvis jerking up and locking as the beast that was his orgasm exploded from his cock. Crocodile could feel the wet hot slippery semen lube his own dick as he ground down harder. He felt more than heard the blond moan out loud, low, deep into his mouth; and the hands on his ass gripped tightly pulling him down tighter on to the orgasming man.

He couldn't hold back his own orgasm anymore. He pulled his mouth away from Doflamingo's and sank his teeth into his neck again as it hit and his cum was ripped out of him. Fireworks popped behind his eyes in blinding shades of blue and gold; if he didn't know himself better he would have thought he passed out for a moment.

The room was silent; only the creek of the wooden hull of the ship reminding them that they were both still alive. Crocodile moved first, sitting up he looked down at their crotches. Their ejaculate was mixed together in a hot mess and Doflamingo's Prince Albert was shining like a jewel amongst that mess. It was an erotic sight and Crocodile's penis twitched slightly and oozed out a few last drops of cum for it.

Taking a deep shaky breath the black-violet haired man moved off the other, standing on shaky legs next to the couch. Doflamingo sat up as well turning to sit on the couch; he would need to get it reupholstered. "Well now…." He took his own deep shaky breath. "That was interesting." A small smirk cracked his split lip and Crocodile snorted. The newest Shichibukai turned away and attempted to make himself look slightly more presentable. He did up his pants—knowing full well there was nothing he could do about the mess right now—and ran his fingers through his hair, smoothing it back. He straightened his shirt and then turned back to the other man.

For a moment he did nothing just looked into those blue, blue eyes again. Then a shimmer of hatred washed over his eyes. He looked Doflamingo straight in those blue eyes and spate in his face. Then grabbed the bottle of wine from the bar and took several large gulps of wine from it before turning back to him. Doflamingo said nothing as he wiped the spit from his face and waited for Crocodile to speak.

"I loathe having to work with you in the future," He said bitterly. Then the disheveled but still handsome man shifted into sand and disappeared through the cracks in the wooden walls.

For a moment Doflamingo just sat there staring at the spot where Crocodile had stood just seconds before. Then he let out a heavy sigh and stood up himself. He closed his pants and walked over to the bar. His crotch was sticky with semen and it was uncomfortable but at the moment it wasn't his priority. He pulled out a glass and a bottle of whisky and poured himself a nice sized helping."Well," he said taking a drink of it. "I fucked that up didn't I. Fuffuffu…welcome to the Shichbukai Sir Crocodile." With that he downed the rest of his whisky in one gulp, it made his eyes water but he blinked it away and poured more. Staring down into his own blue eyes in the drinks reflection he cursed and took another drink.

End.

* * *

><p>an: Awwwww Doflamingo has a crush :3 There should be more stories in this timeline that sort of go along with this. Though I make no promises on how fast I will write them…. But I do have more ideas for this.

Anyhow let me know what you think please! It's been forever sense I posted anything. To be honest I fell a little guilty posting this, I really need to update If You Can't stand The Heat. Sorry to those of you waiting for a new chapter on that T-T


End file.
